


Hey Na Na

by garrideb



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: Starsky's got a little crush on Hutch.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: Escapade 2021 Vid Show





	Hey Na Na

**Author's Note:**

> This fanvid was made for the virtual 2021 Escapade vid show.

Also on [DreamWidth](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/66458.html) and [tumblr](https://garrideb.tumblr.com/post/644683785970073600/fandom-starsky-hutch-tv-song-hey-na-na-by)

Watch or download vid and/or subtitles from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1KIt4ILd2PlPhh_maTLoFWVjkSkOmUGK-?usp=sharing)  
Watch on YouTube (blocked in some countries, subtitles available):

Or watch on Vimeo (password is "fanvid")


End file.
